


Playtime

by wynnebat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cages, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Maledom/Femsub, POV Second Person, Post-Game, Reader-Insert, Under-negotiated Kink, Utter Filth, Vaginal Sex, baby's first reader-insert fic, no petplay but Jumin calls you kitten a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: Jumin: I'd like to put her inside a cage if possible...Jumin: I'm joking. Kinda...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had some feelings about Jumin's kinks.

It's not Elizabeth's cage. That had been your one stipulation when you'd sent him a text message after his words in the chatroom. _I don't need to sign a contract or a waiver,_ you'd told him, _I'm already yours. But I do want a nice cage._

And it is. Bars wide enough to squeeze your wrist through and always cool to the touch. Room enough for you to sit up properly but not enough to stand or stretch out. It's even directly across from Jumin's television and sometimes he leaves it on for you. But usually, on days like tonight, he says it'll rot kitten's brain and leaves it off. He's lounging on the couch, reading some business journals, and it's terribly boring, to just sit in the cage.

Jumin loves it, though. He loves locking you inside each evening when neither of you have plans. There's something so soft and possessive in his eyes when he clicks the lock shut. You'd never be able to get out of here without him. It makes you feel so hot and squirmy, and you're almost not embarrassed about it anymore.

You had been, at first. You'd crawled inside the cage that first time with a blush across your cheeks and enough hesitance in your eyes for him to ask, "Are you sure you want to?"

"I do," you'd whispered, back then, but you hadn't been sure. You'd been so nervous.

And then you'd curled up on the soft pillow floor of the cage—softer than even the pillows in the bedroom—and it had only been nice. You trusted him to let you out, you realized that first time. Later, you trusted him to feel arousal when you slipped out of all your clothes before you entered the cage, the pillow so luxurious against your bare skin. Now, you trust him with even more.

"Daddy," you call, knowing you're disrupting his reading. But his that little frown that you've come to recognize as his 'I'm reading something boring' expression, so he wouldn't be too angry. "I'm bored."

Jumin turns a page without looking up. "Play with your toys, kitten."

He doesn't see your pout. He's terribly cruel, you decide. "I want to play with you, not my toys. Please?"

Jumin's eyes flick up, but his attention doesn't leave his journal. "You'll have to do better than that."

If you were next to him right now, you could do so much better. You could sit in his lap and pull on his tie and make him look at you, but here behind the bars, you only get the attention he wants to give you. It makes you huff, but it also feels so good when he finally gives in to you, when he finally shows you how much he cares. So much better than when you can move around as much as you want.

You tease your clit, wishing it were Jumin's long fingers pressing against it instead. He'd pinch you there, so that's how you do it too, but it's just not good enough. You bite your lip and reach for your favorite toy. It's sleek and pink and oh so cute, even if it doesn't match Jumin for size or length.

Turning over, you get on your knees and press as close to the bars as you can, so that Jumin can see you if he ever looks up.

The dildo slides in easily. You're so wet, you've been wet ever since you climbed inside the cage two hours ago. You can't think of this cage without thinking of sex and safety anymore, and your pussy twitches every time you climb inside. This is your place; if only Jumin would just join in.

"Da _ddy_ ," you breathe, sliding it in and out, your fingers pressing against your clit each time you slide it in. "I need you so much. I—" You cut off, because oh, oh that had just hit the right angle, and you moan instead. He can't still be reading. He just can't. But more than a couple times, he's ignored you completely while you begged for him, and what if this is one of those times? Please, no. This time, your voice is weak with want and desperation, and you press the dildo in deeper, as much as you can. "I'm sorry, just please..."

You think you imagine the soft brush of skin against your butt, but then it happens again.

And finally, Jumin's voice is right beside you. "What do you want?"

"You," you say. "You in me."

The touch is better this time, pressing your dildo in, and then his finger traces the rim of your cunt around it. Little by little, he presses it inside, and it's not enough but you still press up against the cage as much as you can.

"Like this?"

You shake your head, but he doesn't move.

"I want your cock, daddy. It's all I want. It— It doesn't have to be in there. I want you anywhere, everywhere, always, just please!"

You wait, listening, nearly shaking as you rest on all fours for something that might not even come. But then you hear the sound of a zipper being pulled down and you could nearly sigh just at the sound. Jumin makes quick work of sliding the dildo out and pressing inside you, rocking into your wet hole. For that, you actually sigh, and press even closer against the cold metal bars. There's nothing better than this, finally getting Jumin's complete attention. He's so hard and hot inside you, so much better than any dildo could be. He thrusts three, four times, and you moan until you're cut off by the feeling of him leaving your body completely.

"Please," you whisper.

"I changed my mind," he replies, and it's nearly enough for tears to prickle at the corners of your eyes. "Come here."

Despondent, you turn around for him, leaving room between the bars and yourself. He looks so good, standing there, still dressed in a suit but with his long member out and glistening with your juices. It feels like your breath is caught somewhere between your cunt and your heart. "Daddy..."

"Are you going to listen to me, kitten?"

That time, a little tear does escape your eyes. It's so unfair, how completely perfect he is, how completely he's wrapped himself around you. You'd do anything for him. And he'll have you again later, you know. It's just that right now you want him so much you could cry. And you want to come so much, too.

"I'll listen," you whisper. "I don't want to, but I will."

Jumin smiles at you. He looks so happy. "Come here," he says, and you do. Always. "I want your mouth."

And that causes you to cross the small length between you in no time, because that's not a no, and that's almost as good as him inside you for real. You're too needy for playing, so you only press your head against the bars and open your mouth wide for him. When he's finished, there'll be imprints of the bars against your cheeks, but it doesn't matter, because he's finally inside you again.

He's careful with you, but still a little rough as he fucks inside, and it's the best feeling in the world. You can't take him in completely even though you try. Along with the taste of his precome, you can taste your own slick, and it makes your cheeks burn until he fucks the shame out of you thrust by thrust.

"Touch yourself," Jumin says.

One of your hands instantly presses against your clit, but the other stays clutched against the bars, keeping you upright and steady. It's only a couple circles of your finger until you come, shaking a little and swallowing around Jumin's cock.

He doesn't wait for you to come out of your freshly orgasmed haze. You don't expect him to. With the edge taken off, you don't need him as much, but you need him to be happy just as much as ever.

Jumin comes with a groan, and slips out, making room in your throat for his come. The bit that slides down your chin he pushes back inside your mouth with his thumb, saying, "Drink all of my milk, kitten."

You do, and flick his thumb with your tongue.

"Good girl," he says, letting you on his finger until it's completely free of come. "Do you feel better?"

"So much," you say. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're very welcome."

You lean in against the bars of the cage for a kiss that he leans down to give you, and it's perfect. This time when Jumin leaves you, you only curl up on your pillow and fall asleep for a nap, feeling sated and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
